


Мед поэзии

by Deathfeanor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Poetry, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Plot? What plot?В тексте использованы стихотворения Михаила Щербакова, Марины Цветаевой, Бориса Рыжего, Петра Вяземского, Андрея Вознесенского, Тэффи.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 4





	Мед поэзии

Эрвин сидел в своей комнате и разбирался с бумагами, которые спихнул на него Шадис. Не самая сложная работа, но скучная. Эрвин, однако, не возражал. Он надеялся, что после Шадиса займет его место, и опыт, даже такой, ему пригодится.

Он отложил очередную папку, повел плечами и взял следующую папку. «Личное дело? — пробормотал он. — Чье это?» Он раскрыл папку. Поверх бумаг лежала записка: «Разберись с этим. Кое-что лучше не показывать столичным шишкам». Эрвин кивнул, соглашаясь с автором записки. С первой страницы на него смотрел Леви. Смотрел так же, как и при первой встрече в Подземелье — с яростью и злобой. Для Шадиса Леви был головной болью. Когда Эрвин сказал, что хочет уговорить Леви вступить в Разведкорпус, Шадис покрутил пальцем у виска. Эрвин сумел его убедить в том, что Леви будет им полезен, и получил добро. Поначалу все шло не так плохо, и Шадис даже дружески похлопал Эрвина по плечу, но потом… В своей первой экспедиции Леви потерял обоих друзей и попытался напасть на Эрвина. Вышла сцена, о которой Эрвин не очень любил вспоминать, и Шадис велел посадить Леви под арест, а потом передать его военной полиции. Эрвин призвал все свое красноречие, чтобы убедить Шадиса не давать делу ход. Если бы Леви попал в руки полиции, его бы повесили. За ним числилось немало мелких и значительных преступлений, и нападение на офицера ему бы не простили. Эрвин был уверен, что Леви нужен Разведкорпусу, а значит — человечеству. Живым он принесет им победу, а мертвым… Леви присутствовал при том разговоре и слышал каждое слово Эрвина, но сидел, закованный в наручники, опустив голову и делал вид, будто ему все равно, что с ним будет. Виселица, будто говорил он, что ж, виселица — это не так уж плохо. Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на Эрвина только тогда, когда услышал: «я ему доверяю, Кит». Шадис поморщился, выругался и сказал, что, раз Эрвину так нужен этот коротышка с уголовными наклонностями, то пусть он с ним и возится, ему, Шадису, некогда заниматься этой ерундой. Леви перевели в отряд Эрвина. Дело этим не кончилось. Леви отказывался признавать субординацию, огрызался, несколько раз сбегал в самоволки, несколько раз был замечен в кабацких драках… Эрвин смотрел на все это сквозь пальцы, хотя Шадис грозился ему отвернуть голову, если «звереныш кого-нибудь зарежет». С тем, что личное дело Леви надо почистить, он, однако, был согласен.

Эрвин пролистал несколько страниц, читая по диагонали. Для него это все значения не имело. Это все было давно. Леви не дурак и не будет возвращаться к тому, от чего так хотел уйти. Так что он спокойно вынул те листы, которые могли смутить Шадиса, и бросил их в камин. «Подозрение в убийстве… Грабеж… Сбыт краденного…» — машинально читал он на корчащихся в пламени листах.

С того разговора у камеры Леви прошло несколько месяцев, и за это время между ними установилась какая-то странная связь. По крайней мере, Эрвину говорили, что это выглядит странно. Леви нарушал дисциплину и часто плевал на правила, но приказы выполнял. За Эрвином он ходил хвостом. Если Эрвин должен был уехать по делам, он ехал с ним. Первый раз Эрвина несколько удивила такая наглость, но он очень быстро понял, что Леви — надёжный спутник. Трудно, правда, было отучить его огрызаться на столичное начальство. По вечерам Леви приходил к Эрвину поболтать и выпить чаю. Постепенно Эрвин привык к этому. Он ждал его и долго не мог заснуть, если по каким-то причинам визит отменялся. У Леви было странное чувство юмора, но Эрвину нравились его шутки. Иногда Леви позволял себе такую наглость, которой Эрвин бы больше никому не спустил. Леви садился на диван, скидывал сапоги и вытягивал ноги, кладя их Эрвину на колени. Это было так по-домашнему, по-свойски, что Эрвин невольно улыбался.

Как-то Леви обмолвился, что его не интересуют женщины. Эрвин уже не помнил, с чего начался тот разговор, но фразу запомнил. Он стал внимательнее приглядываться к Леви и прислушиваться к себе и понял, что его на данный момент очень интересует Леви.

Думая обо всем этом, он глядел на огонь и гадал, что сказал бы Леви, если бы увидел свое досье… Наверное, правильно было бы отдать всю папку ему, но теперь это уже не имеет смысла. Он поворошил кочергой угли. В дверь постучали. Эрвин вздрогнул. По стуку он понял, что это Леви. Была у Леви ещё одна странная черта — появляться именно тогда, когда Эрвин о нем думал.

— Заходи, — крикнул он.

Дверь скрипнула, послышались шаги.

— Ты не занят? — спросил Леви.

Эрвин повернулся к нему.

— Немного. Бумаги жгу. Уже сжёг. А это все меня ждёт. Тебе что-то нужно?

Леви посмотрел на заваленный бумагами стол, перевел взгляд на Эрвина.

— Да ничего, — сказал он. — Просто подумал, что тебя могло завалить бумагами.

Эрвин усмехнулся.

— Можно и так сказать. Побудь здесь, если хочешь. Я, пожалуй, ещё поработаю.

Эрвин вернулся за стол. Леви подошёл к нему и сел на край стола. Его взгляд наткнулся на открытую папку, выражение лица на мгновение изменилось. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Эрвина.

— Это твое личное дело. Шадис думает, что там есть информация, которая может нам навредить. Я сжег все, что могло ему не понравиться, — вздохнул Эрвин. — Можешь забрать остальное себе, если хочешь.  
— Зачем? Мое доброе имя теперь в безопасности, разве нет?  
— Я думаю, да. Займи себя чем-нибудь… — Эрвин вытащил из-под вороха бумаг какую-то книгу. — Можешь почитать.

Леви взял книгу, пролистал ее и удалился на диван. Он снял сапоги и забрался с ногами на диван. Эрвин бросил на него короткий взгляд и погрузился в очередной отчёт. Бумаги вдруг показались ему ужасно скучными. Он бы с радостью бросил в камин их все. На диване в это время сидел Леви. Эрвин снова взглянул на него и увидел, что он закрыл книгу и сидит, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Плохая книга? — спросил Эрвин.  
— Да. Это стихи. Никогда не смогу понять, что эта ерунда значит. — Он потряс книгой и положил ее рядом с собой.  
— Ну… — Эрвин поднялся и подошёл к нему, взял книгу. — Это обычно про чувства. Любовь, страх, отчаяние…  
— Ну, раз ты такой специалист, то почитай ты. Может, я просто неправильно читаю?

Эрвин покосился на стол. Перевел взгляд на Леви.

— Ладно. — Эрвин опустился на диван и открыл книгу наугад. Откашлялся и прочёл:

— Без цели, без дорог, сквозь сумерки Земли  
Ведёт нас скорбный Бог, весь бледный от любви.  
Наш путь лежит во мгле и тянется в туман.  
Он вьётся по холмам, петляет тут и там…

А между тем — на всей Земле, на всей Земле  
Не хватит места нам. 

Леви вслушивался в низкий, спокойный голос Эрвина, и слова, произнесенные этим голосом, обретали кровь и плоть, вес и проникали под кожу, отзываясь каким-то странным чувством. Он лег, положив голову Эрвину на колени, и прикрыл глаза. Ему давно хотелось так сделать, но он не решался, и теперь ему казалось, что вот сейчас, пока Эрвин читает стихи, — можно. Эрвин осторожно положил руку на его плечо, и Леви глубоко вздохнул.

— Но где-то за холмом — разгадка тайн Земли,  
Как птица, бьёт крылом в сиянье и в пыли.  
И блещет на крыле то слава, то смола,  
То пламя, то зола ссыпается с крыла…

А между тем — на всей Земле, на всей Земле  
Не будет нам тепла.

И каждый поворот мы помним до седин.  
И тяжкий мрак болот, и гордый блеск вершин,  
И спящий на заре в долине тёмный храм,  
И нечто, в глубине таящееся там…

А между тем — на всей Земле, на всей Земле  
Не выйдет счастья нам. 

Последнее слово повисло в воздухе. «Почитай еще», — чуть слышно сказал Леви. Эрвин перевернул страницу и снова опустил руку, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Леви.

Леви уже не вслушивался в слова, он слушал только голос. От прикосновения Эрвина к волосам по телу разливалось тепло, а голос его будто бы обволакивал, ласкал, убаюкивал, как ребенка.

Стихи снова оборвались, и Леви снова просил: еще, ещё. Эрвин перелистнул несколько страниц, и до ушей Леви долетело:

— Люблю — но мука еще жива.  
Найди баюкающие слова… 

Леви вздрогнул и повернулся на спину. Взял у Эрвина книгу и бросил ее на пол. Эрвин удивлённо взглянул на него. «Люблю, но мука ещё жива… — прошептал Леви, потянулся к Эрвину. — Поцелуй меня…»

Эрвин послушно наклонился к нему и поймал его губы. Леви вывернулся и, стараясь не отрываться от поцелуя, сел верхом на его колени. Эрвин крепко обхватил его руками и прижался губами к шее. «Леви… я…» — «Заткнись… Почитай еще…» Эрвин замер на мгновение, вызывая в памяти строки, которые знал со школы, и зашептал над самым ухом Леви:

— Мне город этот до безумья мил —  
я в нём себя простил и полюбил  
тебя. Всю ночь гуляли, а под утро  
настал туман. Я так хотел обнять  
тебя, но словно рук не мог поднять.  
И право же, их не было как будто. — 

(Леви шумно выдохнул, поцеловал Эрвина в ключицу, расстегивая на нем рубашку.) —

Как будто эти улицы, мосты  
вдруг растворились. Город, я и ты  
перемешались, стали паром, паром.  
Вот вместо слов взлетают облака  
из уст моих. И речь моя легка,  
наполнена то счастьем, то кошмаром. — 

(Эрвин перевел дух и крепче обнял Леви, будто боялся, что он вырвется и уйдет.) —

…Вот розовое — я тебя хочу,  
вот голубое — видишь, я лечу.  
Вот синее — летим со мною вместе  
скорей, туда, где нету никого.  
Ну, разве кроме счастья самого,  
рассчитанного, скажем, лет на двести.

…Вот розовое — я тебя люблю,  
вот голубое — я тебя молю,  
люби меня, пусть это мука, мука…  
Вот чёрное и чёрное опять —  
нет, я не знаю, что хотел сказать.  
Но всё ж не оставляй меня, подруга. 

Леви фыркнул, услышав последнее слово, но ничего не сказал, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Эрвина.

— Пойдем на кровать? — хрипло спросил Эрвин.

Он осторожно взял Леви за затылок, заставляя поднять лицо, и снова поцеловал его.

— Да, пойдем… — выдохнул Леви ему в губы.

Эрвин хотел подняться и перенести Леви на кровать, как в тишине раздался громкий стук в дверь. Леви заворчал и слез с него, торопливо поправляя одежду. Эрвин подошёл к двери и приоткрыл ее так, чтобы пришедшему не видно было того, что происходит в комнате. «Что?» — спросил Эрвин, и до Леви долетел голос Ханжи: «Тебя Шадис зовет. А чем это ты занят?» — «Стихи читаю, — невозмутимо ответил Эрвин. — Скажи ему, что я приду через пять минут». Он закрыл дверь и подошёл к сидящему на диване Леви.

— Извини, — сказал он и поцеловал Леви в макушку, — служба. Вряд ли это надолго… Можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь.  
— Не боишься, что слухи пойдут? — спросил Леви.  
— Если бы я этого боялся, тебя в Разведкорпус не взяли.

Леви поднялся на ноги, встав на диване, и притянул Эрвина к себе. Они поцеловались.

— Иди уже, а то он тебя под трибунал за опоздание отправит.

Эрвин на прощание сжал его руку и удалился. Леви остался один. Он устроился на диване и поднял с пола книгу. Открыл наугад и стал читать. Строки уже не казались такими скучными, как раньше, но им не хватало той живой крови, которой питал их голос Эрвина. Впрочем, Леви сейчас казалось, что зачитай ему Эрвин протокол его же, Леви, допроса, он бы слушал и слушал…

Когда Леви сидел в камере и почти смирился с маячившей в его будущем виселицей, Эрвин уговаривал Шадиса не давать делу ход. Сначала Леви подумал, что Эрвин Смит просто играет в благородство. Пожалел бедного мальчика из Подземелья, молодец такой. А потом Шадис спросил: «Ты что, ему веришь? Он тебя убить пытался!» — «Да, я ему верю», — ответил Эрвин, не задумываясь. Тогда Леви поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Что-то такое было в выражении его лица, во всем теле, в каждом движении, что Леви тоже ему поверил — раз и навсегда. Сначала поверил, а потом… Леви невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Эрвин целовал его, шептал ему на ухо стихи, обнимал… Скоро он вернётся, и… Он облизнулся. Все его тело ныло в ожидании новых прикосновений. Лицо горело. Он встал и заходил по комнате. От нечего делать он взял папку со своим делом. Имя, фамилия неизвестна, место рождения, дата вступления в Разведкорпус, благодарность от капитана Эрвина Смита за проявленную отвагу во время сражения с титанами. Все. Остальное Эрвин сжёг. «Что ж, — подумал Леви, — это лучше, чем виселица».

Не зная, чем себя занять, он взял книгу и улёгся на кровать. Снова наугад открыл книгу и обнаружил между страниц сложенный лист бумаги, развернул его и увидел стихотворение, написанное почерком Эрвина:

Смерть жатву жизни косит, косит  
И каждый день, и каждый час  
Добычи новой жадно просит  
И грозно разрывает нас.

Как много уж имён прекрасных  
Она отторгла у живых,  
И сколько лир висит безгласных  
На кипарисах молодых.

Как много сверстников не стало,  
Как много младших уж сошло,  
Которых утро рассветало,  
Когда нас знойным полднем жгло.

А мы остались, уцелели  
Из этой сечи роковой,  
Но смертью ближних оскудели  
И уж не рвёмся в жизнь, как в бой.

Печально век свой доживая,  
Мы запоздавшей смены ждём,  
С днём каждым сами умирая,  
Пока не вовсе мы умрём.

Сыны другого поколенья,  
Мы в новом — прошлогодний цвет:  
Живых нам чужды впечатленья,  
А нашим — в них сочувствий нет.

Они, что любим, разлюбили,  
Страстям их — нас не волновать!  
Их не было там, где мы были,  
Где будут — нам уж не бывать!

Наш мир — им храм опустошенный,  
Им баснословье — наша быль,  
И то, что пепел нам священный,  
Для них одна немая пыль.

Так, мы развалинам подобны,  
И на распутии живых  
Стоим как памятник надгробный  
Среди обителей людских. 

«Вот пижон», — пробормотал Леви, прочитав стихотворение. Он осторожно вернул лист на место. Он не знал, сам Эрвин это сочинил или просто списал откуда-то, но в этих строчках громко и отчётливо слышался голос Эрвина. Он говорил, что стихи — это о чувствах. Вероятно, так он выразил свои.

Леви вытянулся и прикрыл рукой лицо от света из окна и не заметил, как уснул.

Проснулся он, когда скрипнула дверь. За окном уже было темно. Он не сразу понял, где находится, и сообразил, что к чему, только узнав шаги Эрвина.

— Ты здесь? — спросил Эрвин.  
— Да, — отозвался Леви и сел на кровати.  
— Извини, — сказал Эрвин и сел рядом с ним.  
— Ничего…

Оба вдруг почувствовали неловкость. Леви замер, не зная, как лучше поступить: уйти или остаться.

— Не хочешь поужинать? — спросил Эрвин.  
— Нет. Не хочу есть. А ты?

Эрвин ничего не ответил. Он осторожно обнял Леви и шумно вдохнул. «Не уходи… — тихо сказал он. — Останься здесь…» — «А ты ещё почитаешь?» — отозвался Леви, ложась на кровать и увлекая Эрвина за собой.

В темноте они почти не видели друг друга, и от этого было как-то жутко, и хорошо, спокойно. Эрвин осторожно провел пальцами по лицу Леви, задержавшись на губах. Леви взял его за затылок и притянул к себе.

Они долго целовались. Леви стянул с Эрвина рубашку, вывернулся из-под него и оказался сверху. Перевел дыхание и снова потянулся к его губам. «Ты стихи обещал…» — выдохнул он Эрвину в губы. «Мне трудно соображать, когда ты на мне так сидишь. Я так все забуду сразу». Леви слез с него и лег на спину. Эрвин навис над ним. Скользнул рукой по его животу, расстегнул на нем ремень и штаны. Почти прижался губами к его уху и зашептал:

— Запомни этот миг. И молодой шиповник. — 

(Эрвин осторожно скользнул Леви под белье и так же осторожно коснулся его члена.) —

И на Твоем плече прививку от него.  
Я — вечный Твой поэт и вечный Твой любовник.  
И — больше ничего. — 

(Ласки становились настойчивее. Леви глухо стонал в такт словам Эрвина.) —

Запомни этот мир, пока Ты можешь помнить,  
а через тыщу лет и более того,  
Ты вскрикнешь, и в Тебя царапнется шиповник…  
И — больше ничего. 

Леви застонал в голос и кончил Эрвину в ладонь. «Черт», — пробормотал он, стараясь отдышаться. Эрвин вытер ладонь о простыни и обнял его. «Чтобы кто-то кончал от того, как я стихи читаю, такого у меня ещё не было, — рассмеялся Эрвин. — Это мне даже льстит». Леви тоже усмехнулся и прижался к нему. «И кому ты раньше стихи читал?» — «Не поверишь, но никому. По крайней мере, не в постели». Леви приподнялся и попытался разглядеть в темноте выражение лица Эрвина. Но он видел только силуэт и блестящие в темноте глаза. «Ты ревнуешь?» — спросил вдруг Эрвин. Леви задумался. Он и сам не знал, почему ему так важно знать, что стихи читают только ему. Он не ответил и лег, прикрыв глаза. Эрвин осторожно обнял его и поцеловал в плечо. «Я тебя насквозь вижу, ты знаешь?» — сказал он. «Я такой предсказуемый?» — «Нет. Просто я вижу, и все». — «Я не понимаю». — «Если честно, то я тоже… Просто вот сейчас я вижу, что ты ревнуешь». Леви повернулся к нему. «Да, наверное. Глупо, конечно… Но…» — «Но?» — «Но я не хочу, чтобы завтра тут был кто-то другой». Даже в темноте можно было увидеть, как брови Эрвина удивлённо приподнялись. «Ты у меня сидишь каждый вечер… сколько? Месяца три? Ты видел тут хоть кого-то? — Он помолчал немного, приподнялся и навис над Леви. — Я люблю тебя. И никого другого тут не будет».

Леви показалось, что у него остановилось сердце. Он зажмурился на мгновение. В висках зашумело. Он хотел ответить, но язык не слушался. И он просто прижался к Эрвину, жадно ловя его губы. «Хочу тебя… — выдохнул Эрвин, целуя его шею и плечи. — Я так долго этого ждал…» — «Эрвин…» — «Что?..» — «Раздень меня…» Эрвин чуть не рывком снял с него рубашку и штаны. Разделся сам. Леви обхватил его ногами за пояс и притянул к себе. Поцеловал в губы. Сжал его затылок и надавил на его голову, заставляя опуститься ниже. Эрвин обдал горячим дыханием его грудь и живот. Коснулся языком головки его члена. Леви нетерпеливо заворчал. Эрвин обхватил его член губами. Леви застонал в голос, толкаясь в его рот. Заскользил ногтями по плечам и шее Эрвина. Эрвин мельком подумал о том, что останутся следы, что стоны наверняка слышны в соседних комнатах… «Пусть слышат… — сказал он себе. — Плевать. Пусть он сорвет голос…»

— Эрвин… а-ах…

Эрвин поднял голову. Леви притянул его к себе. Обвил руками и ногами. Снова застонал, когда почувствовал, что Эрвин вошёл в него пальцами. «Трахни меня…» — выдохнул Леви между стонами. «Ты уверен?» — «Да…» — «Подожди… масло… где-то было…»

Леви поморщился и как-то странно вздохнул, когда Эрвин вошёл в него. «Не больно?» — «Нет… Немного…» Эрвин замер, давая ему привыкнуть. Осторожно задвигался. «Если что-то не так…» — «Все хорошо… а-ах… Почитай… ещё…» — «Ты издеваешься?» — «Пожалуйста…»

Эрвин судорожно вздохнул и попытался сосредоточиться.

— Моя любовь — как странный сон,  
Предутренний, печальный…  
Молчаньем звезд заворожен  
Ее призыв прощальный!

Как стая белых, смелых птиц  
Летят ее желанья… 

Дальше не помню…

Он взял Леви за подбородок, поцеловал его в губы. «Подними ноги повыше…» Сдерживаться становилось трудно. Он сделал несколько резких движений, Леви снова громко застонал, заскользил ногтями по его спине. Его стоны сводили с ума. Эрвину казалось, что он всю жизнь готов слушать, как Леви стонет под ним.

Леви с трудом восстановил дыхание, улёгся головой на груди Эрвина. «Я могу спать на тебе, как на кровати», — хрипло проговорил он. Эрвин усмехнулся и погладил его по спине. «Все в порядке?» — спросил он. «Да…» — «Мне теперь каждый раз придётся стихи читать?» Леви приподнял голову. «Не знаю. Возможно. — Он приблизил свое лицо к лицу Эрвина. — На колени тебе часто вставать придется, это точно». — «Как скажешь…» Эрвин притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Перевернул на спину, подминая под себя. Снова поцеловал. Скользнул губами по шее. И замер, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. Леви осторожно провел пальцами по его волосам.

— Эрвин…  
— М?  
— Ты вроде поужинать предлагал?


End file.
